Left Behind: Gogetters Style
by Fanfictionfan0106
Summary: I rewrote the Left Behind the Kids Series. I use my own main and even a few new things, but it's mostly the same. I don't own LB. If I did, Ryan, Chloe, and Mark wouldn't have died. Rated T for some content.


Disclaimer: I don't own Left Behind, but I do own Gogetters. I own some characters, but not others. If I did own Left Behind; Ryan, Chloe, and Mark would never have died.

This is not a crossover. Gogetters hasn't been written yet, but I'm working on it as you read this.

Please remember the Lord and Jesus are always looking out for you.

And don't forget to R&R with honest opinions.

I have written my own version of Left Behind with my own main and characters. Some aspects have been changed, but it's mostly the same. I will also bring some of the already invented ones into the story as well, but those I don't own them. So enjoy. This my second or third fanfic (first Left Behind) and I'm working hard or hardly working. Prologues always stink.

Note: Based on the kids series. 

Left Behind: Gogetters' Style

Prologue

West City was a mass of chaos and destruction. Just two weeks ago, the Goggetters had come out of retirement. They were now fighting a lizard monster that was forty feet high and had a ten foot long tongue that it used to fight. The green, red and yellow scales glowed in the sunlight. It let loose a roar that shook the city, like the earthquakes that once almost destroyed the world. The Gogetters were hitting hard, punches and kicks, blasts and booms, sharp objects and dull objects. Nothing worked, the monster was virtually indestructible. It roared again and smashed some buildings. Ginni had to decide fast. The pink-haired fourteen year old was the Gogetters leader and it was her responsibility to command her team. "Goliath, attack it from above. Toter, try it's ankles." It had it's tail pulled to the right side to swing at the left side. It was going to hit the hospital. "Gregory, go to your right side and stop his tail." The smallest Gogetter looked at the tail and shook his head. "No, I'm going left. I'm not getting hit by it's tail!" He started around to the left of the monster, but it quickly spotted him and brought it's tail around and smacked Gregory, sending him halfway across the city, where he landed face-first into the concrete. Amanda came at it, stomping around in her T-Rex form. She roared, swiping at the giant lizard with her tail, but even she couldn't stop it because it was taller than her. It bit down on her tail and flung her into the hospital parking lot. Ginni was still in shock. Gregory had disobeyed a direct order that caused him a KO. At least Goliath and Toter had listened, the black-haired vampire punched and kicked the top of the lizard's head, while the white-haired pretty-boy slashed at it's ankles with his Super Leaf Sword. Their efforts weren't enough, until Tom-Tom brought a piece of wet metal and set it down on the lizard and gave it an electro shock that seem to make it think twice before coming back. The town cheered and the six kids began the long clean up process.

Ginni faced Gregory, anger filled her eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't want to be close to the tail, okay." Gregory came nose-to-nose with his long time partner, not even the least bit afraid of her. "I thought I was making the right choice. Get off my back!"

the clean up was over and the city had returned to normal duties. Ginni and Gregory were going at it again. This was the worse ever. Ginni was steaming. "You are so irresponsible! Do you ever bother thinking before you act?"

"I said, GET OFF MY BACK! Stop blaming me!"

"Who else do I blame? Toter and Goliath obeyed me. Amanda tried something smart and Tom-Tom was the one who beat it. You were knocked unconscious.!"

" I don't care what you say! I knew I never should have joined back with the team. I work alone."

He lit a cigarette and began stomping away. "Where are you going, demon?"

"Home! I'm gonna stay with my Mama!" He continued to walk away.

"Fine! You're not needed!"  
"Fine by me witch!" He made a rude sign with his fingers.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The other four were cringing in fear. Those two had never fought quite like that. Ginni turned back to them. "It's alright, team. We don't need him. We're a team." Tom-Tom shook her head. In her frenchy accent, "Without everyone, how can we be a team."

"Tom-Tom-"

"No, Ginni." Everyone was stunned. Amanda never spook against Ginni. "I'm leaving if moron is."

Ginni was horrified. "Amanda-"

Tom-Tom had a guilty look on her face. "I have a confession. I'm going home to Yokohama. I home-sick and Earth is just making it worse."

Ginni couldn't believe it. The team she worked so hard for was falling apart so easily.

Soon Amanda and Tom-Tom left, Ginni decided to leave to her home in San Fransisco. Before Gregory left, he handed Ginni a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"It's my Mama's number. We may be mad, but it doesn't mean we're not friends. Give me a call sometime." He winked and left. Ginni smiled. That was usual Gregory. He would never change. Whether or not they truly needed each other, they would all remain friends no matter what. And that's what was important. 

*I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought. I know it was short, but i promise that it will get better.

*Please R&R!


End file.
